The Santa Clause 4 : La Fille de l'Ancien Père Noël
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Avant Scott Calvin il y avait un Père Noël. Ce Père Noël avait une fille. Cette fille sortait avec Bernard. L'Elfe Numéro 1 n'a jamais cesser de la protéger, même quand celle-ci s'enfonce dans la pègre de Gotham City devenant la petite soeur de coeur du Joker. Mais Bernard va mal et Jack Frost se mêle de cette histoire. 24 courts chapitres comme un petit calendrier de l'avent
1. Bernard et Noëlla

_**Bien le bonjour à tous et attendez vous à une fic un brin déjantée!**_  
 _ **A la base cette fanfiction été publier sur skyblog comme une fanfiction Calendrier de l'Avent. 24 chapitres, un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël, les chapitres sont donc assez courts je préfère vous prévenir de suite.**_

 _ **Et un énorme sorry d'avance pour les fautes qui jalonnerons sans nulle doute cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

Cette histoire commence avant les 3 premiers films…

Avec l'ancien Père Noël avant Scott Calvin.

Ce Père Noël aussi avait lui aussi remplit toutes les clauses dont celle de se marier... Il avait eu une fille prénommer Noëlla.

(NdL : Non je ne me suis pas foulée sur le prénom pardonnez moi)

Elle n'avait connu que le Pôle Nord, elle était apprécier de tous les elfes pour sa bonne humeur, de plus bien que humaine elle n'était pas très grande, elle avait prit l'habitude de s'habiller dans un style « elfique » et... avait une passion pour la cuisine.

Voilà la meilleure description que l'ont pourrait faire de Noëlla.

Elle avait toujours été amie avec Bernard. Il n'était que demi-elfe et ne faisait qu'un ou deux bons centimètres de plus qu'elle, en faite il n'avait d'humain qu'une taille anormalement trop grande pour un elfe (et trop petite pour un humain).

Ils n'était qu'amis... puis plus... tout avait commencer si simplement entre eux.

Quelques sentiments et un premier baiser échanger sous le gui au bal de Noël où les elfes font la fête pendant que le Père Noël fait sa tournée.

Ils était devenus des petits-amis peu de temps après Bernard était devenu l'Elfe Numéro Un.

Et puis il y avait eu cette tempête de neige qui s'était engouffrer dans Christmas Town, Noëlla surprise par le vent avait trouver refuge chez Bernard. Tout avait commencer par eux deux dans une couverture devant la cheminée et deux tasses de chocolat chaud. La soirée s'était terminer dans la chambre par de tendres baisers. Une nuit où Noëlla y laissa sa virginité.

Et la vie aurai pu continuer ainsi pour les deux tourtereaux.

Mais... parce qu'il y'a toujours un « mais ». Tout changea un 23 décembre à l'anniversaire de Noëlla.

Bien que tout le monde fêtait ses 20 ans elle n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser et paraissait préoccupée...

Bernard aussi un peu nerveux ce soir là, serrer dans sa poche une petite boite noire. Plus tard dans la soirée il prit Noëlla à part et l'emmena sur la place de Christmas Town, devant l'Atelier où elle s'assit sur les marches.


	2. Demande en mariage

La jeune fille observa son petit ami.

Noëlla- Tu vas bien? Tu trembles.

Bernard- Euh... oui oui ça va bien. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser à ton anniversaire.

Noëlla- J'ai... Mes raisons...

Elle regarda le sol les yeux tristes et fuyants.

Bernard n'aimer pas la voir malheureuse. Il tripota la petite boîte dans sa poche il espérait que son cadeau remonte le moral de Noëlla, mais craignait aussi sa réaction.

L'elfe respira un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

Bernard- Noëlla j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Noëlla- Oh il ne fallait pas ! Tu sais des cadeaux j'en ai toute l'année.

Bernard- Ce... ce n'est pas un jouet...

Noëlla- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Cessant de chercher ses mots il sortit la petite boîte de sa poche et mit un genoux à terre devant la fille du Père Noël en ouvrant la boîte laissant scintiller sous l'aurore boréal la bague qu'elle contenait.

Bernard- Ma chérie veut tu m'épouser ?

Noëlla resta bouche-bée quelques secondes devant la bague.

Bernard- Je sais, tu vas penser que c'est un peu tôt mais je... HEEY !

La jeune blonde venait de sauter au cou de son petit ami.

Noëlla- Oui ! J'le veux grand fou !

Ils se relevèrent et échangèrent un baiser des plus passionnée. Noëlla enfila la bague à son doigt et se blotti dans les bras de son maintenant fiancé.

L'Elfe Numéro Un serrer contre lui l'humaine de sa vie un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand soudain il la sentit pleurée. Il la regarda en face et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de pouce.


	3. Dernière nuit

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Bernard- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Noëlla- Berny si tu savais... Je…

Joyeuse il y avait quelques minutes, elle semblait à présent perdue et désespérée, essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

Bernard- C'est de m'épouser qui te fait pleurée ?

Noëlla- Oh non! C'est... c'est à cause de mon père.. je...

Bernard- Explique moi.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur les marches Noëlla toujours contre Bernard. Il l'a laissa calmer ses pleures afin de parler plus calmement.

Noëlla- J'ai entendu mes parents parler. Ils... enfin ils disaient qu'une vie normale leur manquer beaucoup. Je ne suis pas censée être au courant mais... demain soir pendant sa tournée... à la première occasion mon père se laissera tomber d'un toit… comme ça nous reprendrons une vie... normale... et nous... nous oublierons tout du Pôle.

Le demi-elfe n'en revenait pas de cette révélation mais il ne pouvait que croire sa chérie.

Bernard- NON! Non c'est pas possible il ne peut pas faire ça !

Noëlla- Il le fera... Bernard je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui une larme roulant sur sa propre joue. Même si elle devait l'oublier lui ne l'oublierai jamais.

Fichue loi du Pôle Nord !

Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que la fille du Père Noël ne cherche ses gants dans ses poches.

Bernard- ça va ?

Noëlla- Moui, j'ai froid.

Bernard l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres et lui fit un sourire en coin.

Bernard- Viens on rentre chez moi.

La jeune humaine accepta l'invitation et main dans la main ils marchèrent lentement dans la neige jusqu'à la maison de l'Elfe Numéro Un

A peine Bernard se retourna après avoir fermer la porte que Noëlla se jeta à son cou s'emparant de ses lèvres. Bien que surpris sur le coup Bernard approfondi le baiser et passa ses mains sous le fin manteau de Noëlla. Manteau qui tomba très vite au sol d'ailleurs. Noëlla rompit le baiser pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Noëlla- Berny... je... j'veux profiter de notre dernière nuit.

Il la regarda tristement

Bernard- Je te promet que ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Noëlla- J'aimerai tant que ça soit vrai.

L'Elfe l'embrassa à nouveau en la guidant jusqu'à la chambre, essayant de croire lui même à sa vaine promesse.


	4. Vouloir se souvenir

Noëlla se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Il était réveiller depuis longtemps déjà mais l'avait regarder dormir pendant un long moment.

Bernard- Bien dormit?

Noëlla- Et toi?

Bernard- Mal...

Noëlla- Pareil...

Elle se blottit mieux dans les bras de son chéri et vit la lumière du jour qui filtrer à travers les rideaux.

Noëlla- Tu ne devrais pas être a l'Atelier?

Bernard- Non. Pour la 1ere fois depuis 150 ans je m'autorise une grasse matinée.

Les yeux coquins la blondinette embrassa son fiancé alors qu'il se replacer au dessus d'elle. Ce câlin matinal dérapant bien vite.

Ce 24 décembre Bernard arriva très en retard à l'Atelier, la mine triste. malgré son béret a l'envers qui prouvait qu'il avait eu une nuit courte avec Noëlla et cela faisait beaucoup rire les autres lutins qui n'étaient pas au courant des intentions du Père Noël.

En ce jour l'Elfe Numéro Un était de très mauvaise humeur et garder un œil noire sur l'homme en rouge. Il savait ses intentions mais ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Noëlla décida de rester chez Bernard. Elle voulait essayer de se rappeler le moindre détail de chez lui. Son odeur, la lueur du feu de cheminée qui crépite, les babioles et les livres sur les étagères, les cadres aux murs…

Elle occupa son après-midi à faire des colliers au coin du feu, essayant de se distraire pour ne pas penser aux sombres dessins de son père.

Au soir le demi-elfe rentra chez lui, retrouvant sa fiancée blottie dans le canapé, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Bernard- Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi?

Noëlla- Pourquoi faire ? Dans un sens ma mère me trahit autant que mon père.

Bernard-... Et puis ici c'est chez toi aussi.

Noëlla lui sourit. C'était encore chez Bernard qu'elle se sentait le mieux.


	5. Disparition

L'elfe s'installa dans le canapé en prenant sa chérie dans ses bras.

Minuit sonna et les cris de joie des autres lutins se faisaient entendre pour le départ du Père Noël. Noëlla elle, sentit au contraire les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Bernard la resserrer contre lui.

Noëlla- ça y est. Il est partit.

Son amoureux ne savait quoi répondre pour la consoler alors qu'elle recommencer à sangloter.

Noëlla- J...j'veux pas partir...

Bernard- Chuuuut...

Bernard n'aimer pas la voir pleurer. Lui aussi enrager intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir changer, ni les lois du Pôle Nord, ni la décision de l'homme en rouge. Il essaya de changer de conversation. Si ils avaient encore quelques heures à passer ensemble il les voulait joyeuses.

Bernard- Alors tu a fait quoi cette après-midi?

La jeune fille tenta de calmer ses sanglots.

Noëlla- Pas grand-chose, j'ai retrouver du fil et des perles. J'ai fait deux colliers.

Bernard- Montre moi.

Bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sourire sincèrement elle avait au moins arrêter de pleurer, montrant ses créations au demi-elfe.

Et quelques bonnes heures avant l'aube les deux amants commencer a espérer qu'il n'arriverai rien cette nuit. Peut-être qu'aucune occasion de tomber d'un toit ne s'était présenter ?

Mais soudain Noëlla fut entourer de petites étincelles dorées qui la fit disparaître peu à peu.

Noëlla- NON!

Le couple était paniquer et horrifier, impuissants face à cette magie.

Bernard- Reste avec moi !

Noëlla- Je t'aime!

Et elle avait disparût !

Bernard passa sa main dans le vide où Noëlla n'était plus. Ne voulant pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Bernard- Non... s'pas possible!

Mais elle n'était plus là. En un instant quelques étincelles d'une vieille magie lui avait prit celle qu'il aimait.

L'Elfe Numéro Un prit un coussin qu'il balança de rage contre le mur faisant tomber les babioles poser sur l'étagère.

Bernard- C'EST PAS JUSTE !

Il prit un autre coussin qu'il serra contre lui, quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimer le plus au monde. Les émotions se mélanger en lui, rage, colère et tristesse… Il maudissait le Père Noël !

A l'aube un des lutin vint frapper à sa porte pour le prévenir la gorge serrée que le traîneau était de retour. Mais avec un autre Père Noël a bord.

Bernard dit qu'il aller arriver. Il essuya ce qui rester de ses larmes et se releva. Son regard croisa les colliers que Noëlla avait fabriquer dans l'après-midi, il s'en mit un autour du cou et s'en alla reprendre le travail, essayant de sourire malgré tout. Il était l'Elfe Numéro Un, tout le monde compter sur lui.

Après avoir fait connaissance avec celui qui serait le nouveau Père Noël, Scott Calvin, Bernard retourna à l'Atelier faire avancer le travail. Pendant un ans c'est lui qui devrait tout gérer pendant que Scott se transformerai en Père Noël digne de ce nom.

Un ans de travail où il n'aurai rien d'autre que cela a penser. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier son amour briser.

En rentrant chez lui il jeta son sac sur le canapé et lui qui ne buvait pourtant pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, prit une bouteille d'alcool dans le frigo avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit en regardant une photo de Noëlla sur sa table de chevet.

Bernard- Tu vas me manquer toi.

Il entama sa bouteille d'une bonne moitié et ferma les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil quelques nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues.


	6. Nouvelle Vie à Gotham City

Loin même très loin du Pôle Nord et de Christmas Town, dans une maison de la banlieue de Gotham City, Noëlla se réveillait doucement sous ses couvertures. Elle ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre. De la neige été coller aux vitres. La jeune fille regarda sa chambre, ses posters d'elfes de fées et d'autres personnages de fantaisies coller sur son papier peint aux motifs de l'Etrange Noël de M. Jack, ses étagères couvertes de statuettes d'elfes, de fées, de licornes, de dragons et de sa grande collection de boules à neige.

Elle avait comme l'impression de voir tout cela pour la première fois. Alors qu'elle savait très bien que cela faisait 20 ans qu'elle se réveillait tout les matins dans la même chambre.

Noëlla- Grmbl... j'ai encore dut faire un rêve idiot moi.

Elle se retourna pour se rendormir quand sa mère l'appela du bas de l'escalier.

\- Noëlla ! Ma chérie ! Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux c'est Noël !

Noëlla- MAMAN ! J'ai pu 8 ans merde !

La blondinette marmonna dans son oreiller

Noëlla- Genre je crois encore au Père Noël.

La jeune blonde finit par se lever et prit son peignoir qui été sur sa chaise de bureau à coté de sa fenêtre. En l'enfilant elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait une bague à son doigt. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Noëlla- D'où tu viens toi ?

Elle se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir cette bague. On aurait dit une bague de fiançailles. Elle voulu la retirer mais à peine la bague poser sur le bureau qu'elle sentit son coeur se déchirer et la tristesse l'envahir. Presque les larmes au yeux elle remit la bague à son doigt.

Noëlla- C'est bizarre ça.

\- NOELLA ?! TU DESCENDS ?! TON PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRET !

Noëlla- J'arrive maman !  
\- CA VA ETRE FROID !  
Noëlla- J'ARRIVE J'AI DIS !

La jeune fille grommela.

Noëlla- Devient complètement sourde la vieille.  
\- J'AI ENTENDU !

Noëlla referma la ceinture de son peignoir, refit en vitesse ses cheveux devant le miroir et descendit l'escalier sans voir le coeur qui s'était former dans la buée de sa vitre fait par une magie souvent invisible aux humains, fait par un demi-elfe au coeur brisé qui lui disait qu'il ne l'oublierai jamais.


	7. La Crise au Pôle Nord

Notre histoire reprend plusieurs année plus tard.

Nous sommes au mois de décembre et beaucoup de choses on changer. Scott Calvin est devenu un des meilleurs Père Noël qui est jamais exister. Lui aussi s'est marier et à eut un nouveau fils.

Curtis est devenu l'Elfe Numéro Un. Bernard était partit il y avait quelques temps de ça. Il était partit s'isoler dans un chalet à l'écart du village, dans les collines qui bordes Christmas Town. Il avait prétexter vouloir un peu de repos alors qu'il avait toujours été un bourreau de travail.

Le Père Noël ne l'avait qu'à moitié cru. Alors que tout les Elfes se doutaient de la vraie raison de son départ. Une raison qui s'appelait Noëlla.

Mais c'est aussi cette année là qu'un début d'incendie tout à fait accidentelle s'était déclenché dans l'Atelier, endommagent énormément de jouets. La production était vraiment très en retard.

Et Curtis s'avoua vaincu, il n'arrivait pas a tout gérer.

Curtis- Je suis désolé Père Noël. Mais je n'arrive pas à gérer tout les soucis de l'Atelier ! Tout les tapis roulants sont en pannes, la liste des vilains et des sages n'est pas a jour et le générateur principal n'a toujours pas redémarré !

Scott- Je sais ! Bravo !

L'homme en rouge soupira.

Scott- Ecoute Curtis j'ai rien contre toi. Mais il faut faire revenir Bernard. Jusque ici c'est lui qui à toujours su géré les situations de crise.

Curtis- Je sais Père Noël, je sais.

Ça n'enchantait pas le nouvel Elfe Numéro Un de l'admettre.

Scott- Je vais le chercher. Il faudra bien qu'il revienne travailler.

Curtis- Ne perdez pas votre temps il ne reviendra pas.

Scott- Et pourquoi ça ?

Curtis prit le Père Noël à part.

Curtis- Il faut que je vous explique. Bernard ne reviendra pas il est en plein…

Il chercha un instant ses mots.

Curtis- Chagrin d'amour.

Scott afficha un visage surprit.

Scott- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une petite amie.

Curtis- Il en avait une. C'était même sa fiancée dit-on. C'était la fille de l'ancien Père Noël. Celui que vous avez fait tomber du toit.

L'homme en rouge commençait à voir le tableau.

Scott- A zut. Je ne savais pas.

Curtis- L'ancien Père Noël voulait retourner à une vie « normale ». Il s'est laisser tomber. Seulement en partant Noëlla à disparût elle aussi vers une vie « normale » en oubliant tout du Pôle Nord.  
Scott- Et a aussi oublier Bernard c'est ça ?

Curtis- Evidemment.  
Scott- Et ça lui a prit de partir comme ça ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air triste.

Curtis- Il est juste un elfe qui faisait bien son boulot. Et il n'a pas supporter quand Noëlla s'est trouver un petit ami.

Scott- Comment le sait-il ?

Curtis- Il l'espionne en piratant notre système pour voir si les enfants sont sages. Ce qui est totalement interdit par le Code des Lutins ! Il essaye de la protéger comme il peut. Bien qu'il paraît qu'elle a sacrément mal tourner maintenant.

Scott- Je vois.

Le Père Noël se dirigea vers l'écurie des rennes.

Curtis- Hey ! Où allez vous ?!

Scott- Essayer d'aller chercher Bernard quand même. En espèrent qu'il soit rester un bourreau de travail.

Curtis- Mais c'est peine perdu je vous dis !


	8. Dispute

Plus tard le Père Noël avec Comète avait atterrit à coté du chalet de Bernard.

Scott frappa à la porte, il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer puis un grand bruit comme quelque chose qui venait de tomber, suivit d'un juron. L'elfe ouvrit la porte surpris de voir l'homme en rouge.

Bernard- Père Noël ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Scott- Bernard ?

Bernard- Bin oui c'est moi.

Il est vrai qu'à première vu Bernard était difficile à reconnaître.

Il n'avait pas son béret et ses cheveux bouclés étaient en batailles, il avait un pull rapiécés, autour du cou un de ses deux éternel collier et son haleine empester l'alcool. Le demi-elfe invita le Père Noël à entrer. Scott fut très étonner de voir le bordel qui régner dans le chalet.

Des vêtements, des photos, des journaux et beaucoup de bouteilles vides traîner partout, une montagne de vaisselles sales dans l'évier et le canapé usé qui prouvait que Bernard devait y passer la plupart de son temps. La seule chose « propre » de la maison était un miroir posé sur la table basse à coté du canapé, miroir elfique qui brillait d'une légère lumière doré.

L'elfe remit une bûche dans le feu en s'adressant à l'homme en rouge.

Bernard- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Scott- Et bien la situation est très grave à l'Atelier ! Nous avons un énorme retard et Curtis est incapable de tout gérer.

L'ancien Elfe Numéro Un émit un rire moqueur.

Bernard- C'est censé m'étonner ?

Scott- Bernard On a besoin de toi en bas ! Dans ce genre de situation tu es le meilleur !

L'elfe un vague sourire aux lèvres se laissa retomber dans son canapé.

Bernard- Je suis désolé mais non. J'ai pris... ma retraite.

Scott- Bernard ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je te dis qu'on a besoin de toi !

Bernard- Et bien il faudra faire sans moi.

Il sortit une bouteille de derrière le canapé et la porta à ses lèvres. Scott énervé prit la bouteille qu'il jeta dans le feu.

Bernard- HEY MA BOUTEILLE !

Scott- Et arrête de boire bon sang !

Bernard se releva en colère et le ton monta entre les deux hommes.

Bernard- J'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

Scott- Mais ressaisit toi ! Où est passé mon Elfe Numéro Un ?!

Bernard- Y'a pu d'Elfe Numéro Un ! Y'en aura pu jamais c'est clair ?!

Le Père Noël essaya de se calmer devant la rage pleine d'amertume du demi-elfe. Son attention fut attirer par une photo encadrée sur le dessus de la cheminée qu'il prit entre ses mains.

Scott- C'est elle Noëlla ?

A sa simple mention, Bernard semblait un peu plus calme.

Bernard- Comment vous savez pour elle ?

Scott- Curtis m'en a parler.

Bernard- Bien sur. Y sait pas tenir sa langue celui là.

Une idée germa dans la tête de l'homme en rouge.


	9. La décision du Père Noël

Scott reposa la photographie.

Scott- Elle te manque vraiment ?

Bernard- A votre avis ?

L'homme en rouge risqua son idée.

Scott- Et si... si je te la ramener ? Tu reprendrais le travail ?

Le lutin afficha un regard très surprit, puis rapidement désespéré.

Bernard- Me la ramener ?! Vous ne pourrez pas.

Scott- Pourquoi ?

Bernard- Elle a tout oublier du Pôle. Les lutins, les cadeaux, moi... et tout le reste.

Scott- Je peux essayer de lui raviver la mémoire.

Bernard- Non vous ne pourrez pas. De plus elle a quelqu'un d'autre... elle s'est fiancée il y a quelques mois.

De plus en plus dépité au fil de sa phrase, Bernard se rassit sur le canapé usé.

Scott- C'est là que les bouteilles ont commencer à augmenter ?

Le demi-elfe ne répondit pas. Ce qui conforta Scott dans sa décision.

Scott- Et bien ça ne change rien ! Je vais te la ramener moi ta Noëlla !

Bernard- Je vous dis que vous ne pourrez pas.

Scott- En imaginant que je peux ? Tu reviendrais a l'Atelier ?

Bernard- Bien sûr !

Scott- Alors marché conclu ! Je vais me préparer pour aller la chercher !

Le Père Noël repartit et Bernard retourna s'écrouler sur son canapé, débouchant une nouvelle bouteille. Il prit le miroir sur le quel apparût Noëlla.

Ce miroir magique fonctionnait grâce au système qui permet de voir si les enfants sont sage ou non. Il permettait de voir qui on voulait.

Noëlla aurai bientôt 26 ans. Elle était une jolie blonde tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humaine, bien qu'avec un style vestimentaire assez « elfique » et connu pour sa « chance » incroyable. Elle travailler pour la pègre de Gotham City.

L'elfe la vit prise dans une fusillade à l'intérieur d'une banque, elle pestait de ne plus avoir de munitions.

Il fit un léger sourire.

Bernard- Alors ma belle ? Je te laisse seule cinq minutes et te voilà dans les ennuis ?

Le miroir brilla plus fort et Noëlla trouva soudain à coté d'elle une boite de cartouches pour son revolver.


	10. A Gotham City

Le Père Noël préparer ses affaires pour partir quelques jours du Pôle, adoptant des vêtements plus approprier au monde extérieur. Il dit au revoir à sa femme Carole, à son fils Buddy et se mit en route vers son traîneau que les lutins été en train de préparer.

Curtis le rejoint passablement sur les nerfs.

Curtis- Père Noël dite moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Scott- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

Curtis- Que vous allez ramener Noëlla ici !

Scott- Mais bien sur que je vais la ramener.

Curtis- Mais... et le S.O.S. ? Le Secret Officiel du Site ?!

Scott- Je pense qu'elle saura garder le secret. Et puis nous n'arriverons jamais à nous en sortir sans Bernard, je lui ai promit de lui ramener sa chérie.

Curtis- Mais... Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ?

Scott- Je sais, elle aura sûrement du mal à y croire. Mais regarde j'ai retrouver son adresse à Gotham City, tout va bien.

Curtis- Vous vous êtes renseignez sur elle ?

Scott- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

Curtis- Donc vous ne savez pas qu'elle est devenue une vraie criminelle ?

L'homme en rouge ne cacha pas son étonnement.

Scott- Ah non je ne savais pas. Effectivement ça risque de poser problème.

Curtis- Oui ! Un gros problème !

L'Elfe pensait que son patron été revenu à la raison. Loin de là !

Scott- Mais je compte sur Bernard pour la remettre dans le droit chemin !

Il monta dans son traîneau et décolla sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Curtis désabusé de la situation. Le sort des cadeaux des enfants du monde dépendait maintenant d'un demi-elfe capricieux, alcoolique, en chagrin d'amour et d'une ancienne fille de Père Noël devenue une criminelle endurcie pour le compte d'un psychopathe au maquillage de clown.

Tu parles d'un conte de Noël !

Vers 10 heures au matin, le traîneau atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble où habitait Noëlla.

Un quartier assez peu recommandable de Gotham City.

Beaucoup de pollution, des rues sales dans les quels les dealers se retrouvaient pour vendre leur marchandises. Sans compter les prostituées et les petits voleurs de tout poils. Rien a voir avec l'air doux et les rues enneigées de Christmas Town.

Scott descendit dans l'immeuble par l'escalier et se dirigea dans les couloirs. Arriver devant une porte il vérifia l'adresse sur sa fiche.

Scott- 221 B c'est celle là.

L'homme en rouge frappa à la porte, il entendit un...

\- Putain ! Ouais deux secondes j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit en effet très vite, Noëlla était en peignoir de bain, les cheveux encore trempés, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle sortait de la douche. Elle ouvrit la porte un revolver a la main, perplexe à la vu du barbu devant elle.

Noëlla- Z'ette qui ?

Scott qui n'avait jamais été habituer aux armes à feu et qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil recula d'un pas par prudence en essayant de garder toute son assurance.

Scott- Oulà ! Euh doucement rangez ça s'il vous plaît ! je ne suis qu'un ami ! Scott Calvin.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

Noëlla- Un ami avec une gueule comme la vôtre j'm'en souviendrai.

Scott- Vous êtes bien Noëlla Kaulitz ?

Noëlla- Oui pourquoi ?

Scott- C'est à dire qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui vous a bien connu.

Noëlla- Vous êtes encore un de ces psy à la con que ma mère m'envoie ?

Scott- Non, non pas du tout. Baissez cette arme vous serez gentille.

Curieuse Noëlla abdiqua. Après tout elle en avait maté des plus gros.

Elle laissa entrer le Père Noël intrigué par cette histoire d'ami. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en mettant son revolver sur un coussin.

Noëlla- Asseyez vous, faite comme chez vous.

Scott examina l'appartement du regard. Un amas d'armes et de divers babioles de fées, elfes et autres créatures crouler sur les étagères. L'appartement était assez propre et correct mais en désordre. Aux murs beaucoup de posters, de M. Jack, d'elfes et de dragons. Bien qu'il fut choquer en voyant sur la table basse plusieurs joints dans le cendrier et plusieurs tas de seringues et doses d'héroïnes poser négligemment sur le bureau à coté de l'ordinateur.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de la criminelle.

Noëlla- Alors vous connaissez une de mes ancienne connaissance ?

Scott- Un de vos ancien ami... que vous avez oublier.

Noëlla- Que j'ai oublier ?

Scott- Oui c'est un peu compliquer mais...

Les explications s'annonçait compliquer face à cette blondinette méfiante. L'homme en rouge aperçu soudain l'ancienne bague de fiançailles de Noëlla qu'elle garder autour du cou accrocher par une ficelle. Il reconnut un signe typiquement elfique sur la bague.

Scott- Mais vous avez pas dut totalement l'oublier si j'en juge par cette bague.

Noëlla- Celle là ?

Elle montra la bague qu'elle portait au doigt.

Scott- Non celle autour de votre cou.

La jeune fille se montra étonnée.

Noëlla- Celle là ? Non, je ne sais pas d'où elle viens. C'est juste que je ne peux pas la retirer.

Scott- Sinon vous vous sentez triste sans raison c'est ça ?

Cette fois il l'avait troubler.

Noëlla- Comment savez vous ça ?

Scott- C'est parce que je pense qu'elle est charger d'un souvenir. D'une magie elfique. C'est fréquent dans les bagues de fiançailles chez les elfes.

Cette fois la jeune blonde était énerver et se leva, menaçante devant le Père Noël qui tenter de se justifier.

Noëlla- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ?!

Scott- Non pas du tout ! Écoutez moi...

Noëlla- NON ! VOUS ECOUTEZ MOI ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu savoir ce qui m'arrive quand je retire cette bague ! Mais je ne veux plus vous voir !

Et en un rien de temps elle mit Scott à la porte.

En rage et des questions plein la tête elle alla jusque à la cuisine se servir un verre pour se remonter, le dit verre lui échappa des mains mais par « chance » il retomba intacte sur la table.

Noëlla sourit. Au moins sa chance ne la quitter jamais.

Puis elle se mit à jouer avec la bague qui pendait autour de son cou. Elle ne s'était pas confier à grand monde sur cette tristesse qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle l'a retirer. Qui était cette homme au courant de cette histoire ?

Au Pôle Nord, Bernard dans son chalet regarder sa chérie à travers son miroir.

Bernard- Ne te coupe pas avec du verre ma jolie. Surtout que je ne suis pas prêt de te revoir.


	11. John Tsorf

Noëlla se décida a quitter son appartement vers midi. Elle se rendait dans un McDonald's rejoindre son fiancé pour manger un morceau.

Mais à la sortie de son immeuble Scott qui l'avait attendu l'interpella.

Scott- Noëlla attendez moi !

Elle se retourna, à nouveau sur les nerfs en le voyant.

Noëlla- Encore vous ? Foutez moi la paix !

Scott- Non ! Je dois vous ramener quelques part où vous retrouverez la mémoire.

Noëlla- Vous débloquez vieux schnock ! J'ai aucun problème de mémoire !

Scott- Si puisque vous avez oublier d'où viens votre bague.

Toucher au vif, la blondinette se fit à nouveau menaçante.

Noëlla- Ecoutez laisser moi avant que mon couteau ne me démange et que je vous taille un sourire au risque de recouvrir votre barbe blanche de sang ! Cette bague je la porte parce que je le dois ! Mais la seule importante c'est celle là OK ?!

Elle mit devant les yeux du Père Noël sa nouvelle bague de fiançailles dont les diamants formaient un cristal de neige.

L'homme en rouge eut un affreux doute.

Scott- Et comment s'appelle votre nouveau fiancé ?

Noëlla- John Tsorf si vous voulez le savoir. Maintenant laissez moi ! Je suis en retard !

Elle reprit son chemin, laissant Scott perplexe. John Tsorf.

Tsorf... ça ressemblait tellement à Frost à l'envers. Etait-ce un hasard ? Il suivit discrètement Noëlla pour en avoir le cœur net.

Noëlla monta sur sa moto et trouva sur la poignée de vitesse un edelweiss, sa fleur préférée. Cela lui arriver relativement souvent. Elle regarda de tout les cotés sans voir personne. Elle pensait être dans le cœur d'un fleuriste. Bien que cette fleur soit particulièrement rare à Gotham City.

Bernard devant son miroir jeta la bouteille qu'il venait de terminer dans un coin de la pièce.

Bernard- Prudence sur la route ma chérie. Même si tu vas rejoindre ce pauvre con.

Noëlla fonçait à toute vitesse sur sa moto.

C'est vrai que immerger dans cette vie « normale » elle avait énormément changer de ce qu'elle était autrefois.

À présent elle travaillait pour le Joker, le plus grand des psychopathe de cette terre. Il l'avait « recueilli » il y avait quelques années, quand elle fut mise à la porte de chez elle par son père.

Du Joker elle était devenu son assistante la plus fidèle après Harley Quinn. C'est lui qui lui payer ses doses de drogues et le loyer de son appartement. Il était un grand frère protecteur pour elle, bien que lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle serai si jolie avec un sourire de l'ange, chaque fois qu'il l'avait approcher avec un couteau la lame se briser net. Un fait qui amusait et intriguer le psychopathe.

Elle entra dans le McDonald's son casque à la main et rejoint John à une table. Il avait déjà prit les commandes.

John- Tu es en retard ! Tiens je t'ai prit ton menu habituel avec un McFleury chocolat M&M's.

Elle s'installa en souriant, lui volant un baiser avant de s'intéresser à son plateau de nourriture.

Noëlla- Merci. T'es un amour.

John- Et ton amour peut savoir pourquoi tu es si en retard ?

Elle afficha un visage désabusé tout en versant le ketchup.

Noëlla- J'ai été emmerder par un vieux barbu.

John- Comment ça ?

Elle retrouva un visage joyeux et moqueur.

Noëlla- Ouais. Un vieux avec une gueule de Père Noël. Non mais j'te jure à croire qu'y'a plus taré que mon patron a Gotham.

L'homme se fit curieux.

John- Et il te voulait quoi ?

Noëlla- Soit disant qui connaît un gars qui me connaît mais que j'ai oublier le gars.

Elle changea de sujet alors que son fiancé semblait réfléchir.

Noëlla- Tu vas finir tes frites ?

John- Euh, non va y. Bizarre cette histoire quand même.

Noëlla- Tout est bizarre même ce qui devrait être normal. Restons « Why So Serious » !

Elle rit en citant cette phrase fétiche du Joker.

John était un homme de plus d'une vingtaines d'années, habiller d'un costume bleu rayés, mais décontracter. Ses cheveux châtains toujours en batailles sans être vraiment décoiffer pour autant, des yeux bleu perçant, un goût de toute façon prononcer pour le bleu comme le prouvait ses converses et sa montres.

Il regarda Noëlla dans les yeux et vit ses pupilles encore légèrement dilatés.

John- Noëlla...

Noëlla- Quoi ?

John- Tu t'es encore droguée.

Elle peina à imité un air penaud.

Noëlla- J'diminue les doses j'te jure.

John- Mouais.

Il croisa les bras, montrant qu'il ne la croyait pas. La jeune fille tenta de se justifier, cherchant quelque peu ses mots.

Noëlla- Désolé, j'en ai trop besoin. Quand je... J'ai cette sensation... Je revois comme des images d'un village dans la neige... et je me sens bien... presque... chez moi...

John- C'est stupide ! C'est ton imagination OK ?!

Noëlla- Je sais.

Elle soupira en regardant son burger.


	12. Jack Frost

Les plateaux de nourritures à peine terminer, le téléphone de Noëlla sonna pour indiquer un sms reçu.

Noëlla- Aie, on a besoin de moi au Q.G.

John- Ton clown ?

Noëlla- Arrête ! Sans lui je serai à la rue.

John- Tu pourrais venir chez moi.

Noëlla- Non désolé. il y a quelques années sans lui je serai en train de faire la pute pour gagner ma vie. Et je te signal que c'est lui qui va me payer ma robe de mariée.

John- Mouais.

Cette réponse ne semblait pas le satisfaire. La blondinette, taquine voulu l'embrasser. Quand elle se pencha, le gobelet de coca se reversa sur John, il pesta.

Pendant ce temps un certain elfe dont vous avez devinez l'identité riait devant son miroir de sa bêtise.

C'était mesquin mais il n'en avait même pas honte.

Noëlla ressortit du Fastfood en trouvant par terre un billet de cinq dollars qu'elle ramassa en souriant, s'imaginant déjà entrain de le faire brûler. Elle sursauta presque à la voix de l'homme en rouge.

Scott- Vous avez beaucoup de chance je trouve.

Noëlla- Encore vous ? J'ai pas été assez clair ?

Scott- Je ne suis pas du genre à me décourager facilement. Dans le McDo j'ai entendu pourquoi vous vous droguez. C'est pour revoir un endroit. C'est pour vous souvenir d'où vous venez.

À nouveau la jeune blonde s'énerva.

Noëlla- Allez au diable ! Je viens de Gotham ! De la maternité du Gotham Général, ma mère est femme au foyer et mon père garagiste ! En quoi je peux vous intéresser ?

L'information étonna le Père Noël.

Scott- Garagiste ? Tiens donc. Mais il ne la pas toujours été.

Noëlla- Ecoutez si vous avez une histoire à réglé avec mon père, son garage est à deux rues de l'U.A.C. De cet enfoiré de commissaire Gordon ! Vous pouvez pas le raté c'est lui qui répare les bagnoles de tout ces putains de flics ! Maintenant laissez moi j'ai du travail !

Elle remonta sur sa moto, remit son casque et démarra en faisant crissé ses pneus.

Scott soupira. Convaincre cette furie n'allait sûrement pas être facile. Comment Bernard avait-il pu supporter son caractère ?

John lui aussi sortit du McDo et appela Scott.

John- Vous vous prenez pour le Père Noël ?

Scott- Je crois que tu sais très bien que je le suis John… John ou Jack Frost d'ailleurs ?

Le Personnage Légendaire parût surprit d'être si facilement démasquer malgré l'apparence humaine derrière la quelle il s'était camoufler.

John- Comment vous avez devinez Père Noël ?

Scott- Ton pseudonyme était vraiment mal trouver tu sais. Et même en humain tu déplace de l'air froid. J'ai vu Noëlla remettre son gilet quand elle t'as approcher.

John- Malin ,j'avoue.

L'homme en rouge se montra sérieux.

Scott- Que veux tu à Noëlla ? Tu sais très bien qui elle est n'est-ce pas ?

Frost retrouva son sourire espiègle et sûr de lui.

John- Effectivement je le sais. Et ce que je lui veux ? Juste l'épouser. Ainsi devenue Personnage Légendaire par alliance je pourrai l'emmener avec moi dans mon royaume de glaces et de neiges éternels. J'ai fait construire un magnifique chalet au sommet de l'Evrest pour l'occasion.

Ça ne répondait pas vraiment à la question.

Scott- Oui mais elle ne sait pas qui tu es ! Tu la manipules !

Le Personnage Légendaire grommela presque.

John- Non si je la manipuler elle serai déjà avec moi sur l'Evrest. C'est son patron psychopathe qui la manipule en la droguant.

Scott- Je vais arranger ça. Mais toi laisse la c'est compris ?!

Frost s'énerva.

John- Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir ici Père Noël ! Et jamais je ne la laisserai ! A l'époque elle avait préféré un simple elfe à un Personnage Légendaire comme moi ! Mais aujourd'hui ça à changer ! Elle n'a aucun souvenir du Pôle Nord et c'est tant mieux ! Je ne compte pas la laisser retrouver son nabot !

Scott- Laisse la ou tu aura à faire a moi !


	13. Le Joker et Harley Quinn

Noëlla gara sa moto dans un coin du hagard désaffecté et monta à l'étage, marchant sur une marche bancale où elle crut tomber. Elle entra dans ce qui servait de salle de réunion. Son patron, ami et grand frère le Joker y était avec quelques hommes de mains et sa petite amie et complice Harley Quinn à coté de lui.

Joker- Hébé ! T'es enfin là toi !

Noëlla- Désolée. J'ai été emmerder par un vieux en route et je...

Joker- Rien a foutre ! Bon vous autres c'est compris pour la sortie de cette aprème ?!

Hommes- Oui patron.  
Joker- Bien.

Les hommes quittèrent docilement la pièce à un signe de tête du Joker.  
A peine la porte refermer la jeune blonde se mit à râler.

Noëlla- T'es obliger d'être aussi désagréable ?

Le psychopathe grommela.

Joker- J'ai mal dormit a cause de l'autre folle.

Harley- Mais je suis dingue de toi Poussin s'pas ma faute !

Harley se jeta au cou de son chéri pour l'embrasser, il fit une grimace qui fit beaucoup rire Noëlla.

Ces deux là étaient un vrai sketch.

Joker- Enfin tu vois s'que je veux dire.

Noëlla- La nuit a été courte ?

La psychopathe répondit tout sourire.

Harley- Très courte il était en forme mon Poussinet !

Le criminel tordit les bras d'Harley pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Joker- Harley arrête avec ça !

Noëlla- Et que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Joker- SURPRISE !

Elle se demanda de quoi son frère de coeur voulait parler.

Joker- Aujourd'hui on va te chercher ta robe de mariée ma jolie !

Noëlla- Vrai ?

Joker- Hey j'suis un homme de parole.

Noëlla se jeta dans les bras du Joker pour le remercier l'appelant par le surnom qu'elle lui avait donner.

Noëlla- MERCI PANDA !

Joker- Argl ! Lâche moi ! Y'a déja l'autre qui passe son temps a m'étouffer !

La jeune blondinette relâcha le Joker en riant.

Harley- Poussin et MA robe de mariage on va la chercher quand ?

Joker- Quand tu s'ra moins chiante.

Harley- Roh t'es drôle Poussin !

Le dit « poussin » afficha un air blasé. Entre les « Poussin » et les « Panda » il se demandait parfois si il avait encore une autorité crédible sur les deux filles.

Sachant pourtant très bien qu'elles se jetteraient toute les deux au feu sans hésiter pour lui.

Noëlla se maquilla en vitesse d'un teint blanc, deux taches noire sur les yeux et d'un large sourire rouge vif marqué de traits noirs pour des cicatrices.

Il était temps pour elle de redevenir la criminelle connu à présent à Gotham City sous le pseudonyme de La Lutine.

Les trois psychopathes se mirent en route.

Le Joker en tête dans l'escalier, il tomba de la fameuse marche bancale dans un gadin mémorable qui le fit arriver rapidement en bas de l'escalier dans un rouler-bouler qui résonna dans l'escalier métallique.

Joker- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! HARLEY ! NOELLA ! ARRETEZ DE RIRE COMME DES CONNES OU J'VOUS TAILLE UN SOURIRE !


	14. Robe de mariée

Les deux amies essayèrent de calmer leurs fous rires tant bien que mal et montèrent à l'avant de la camionnette, le Psychopathe au volant.

Plus tard les magasins de robes de mariées qui étaient réunit dans un des quartier chic de Gotham étaient à feu et a sang. Noëlla ressortit avec une robe blanche d'un style elfique comme à son habitude.

Harley elle aussi sortit en courant du magasin avec à la main une robe rouge et noire.

Harley- Mon Poussin regarde ! Tu trouve pas qu'elle m'irait trop bien pour...

Joker- Pour sortir les poubelles ? Ouais bonne idée !

Harley se montra presque vexée.

Harley- Mais non ! Pour notre mariage !

Joker- Qui a dit qu'on aller se marier ?

L'ancienne psychiatre retrouva son sourire enjouée.

Harley- J'adore ton humour Poussin !

Le criminel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se tournant vers sa petite sœur de coeur.

Joker- Noëlla t'as trouver ton bonheur ?

Noëlla- Oui Panda.

Joker- Alors fini de foutre le feu, on ce casse !

Des hommes de mains vidèrent les derniers bidons d'essences et Noëlla un grand sourire aux lèvres prit son briquet et le billet qu'elle avait trouver par terre plus tôt dans la journée. Elle l'alluma et le jeta sur l'essence avant de repartir dans la camionnette, grimpant à l'arrière avec Harley Quinn.

Bernard lui s'étrangla avec sa dernière gorgée d'alcool. Désespérant de voir le mariage approcher. Continuant de parler au miroir comme si Noëlla pouvait l'entendre.

Bernard- Ma Chérie.. Te mari pas avec ce connard j't'en pris... Il est pas pour toi... Il... T'aimera jamais comme...

Une larme roula sur la joue du demi-elfe. Il reposa le miroir le temps de l'essuyer d'un revers de manche.

Noëlla senti soudain la bague qui pendait à son cou la brûler.

Comme si elle faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Harley- ça va ?

Noëlla- Ouais t'inquiète.

Au volant le Joker interpella sa complice.

Joker- Harley !

Harley- Oui Poussin ?  
Joker- Y'a une crasse sur le pare-brise. Passe ta robe j'vais nettoyer.

Il rit tout seul à gorge déployer de sa propre blague ayant à nouveau vexé la psychopathe.

Harley- T'es con Poussin !

Joker- Je sais merci, depuis le temps que tu me le dis.

La Lutine sortit de ses pensées pour rire avec son frère de coeur tandis qu'Harley se mettait à bouder.


	15. Le Joker ce grand frère

Le soir venu, Noëlla, une fois démaquiller, quitter l'entrepôt, raccompagner jusqu'à sa moto par le Joker.

Noëlla- Au faite les flic se cassent toujours le cul sur notre p'tit code ?

Le Joker éclata de rire.

Joker- M'en parle pas ! A ce que j'ai su y on été jusqu'à appeler un matheux de Los Angeles. Une grosse tête là. J'reviens pu sur son nom.

Il réfléchit en se grattant la tête avant de retrouver le nom.

Joker- Charlie Eppes un truc comme ça.

La blondinette se moqua de plus belle.

Noëlla- Un matheux pour déchiffrer de simples runes elfique ?

Joker- Sont cons qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Y ont pas inventer la poudre à l'U.A.C. Font appel à un mec du F.B.I. Carrément, on est célèbre.

Noëlla- Juste pour un « Why So Serious ? » écrit en runes.

La jeune fille réfléchit soudain.

Harley- Dit, le Charlie c'est pas l'espèce de mouton avec ses tiff en bouclettes qu'on a vu sortir d'une voiture noire l'autre jour en passant devant l'U.A.C ?

Joker- Je crois. Pourquoi ? Ton père a eu les restes de la voiture à réparer ?

Noëlla- Non C'est le mouton là. Y me rappel quelqu'un.

Joker- Qui ?  
Noëlla- Me rappel pu.

Joker- ça nous avance bien.

Arriver devant la moto le Joker pris Noëlla en face de lui.

Joker- Ma Puce, ton John t'es sur que c'est le bon ?

Noëlla- Mais oui Panda. Enfin... j'espère…

Elle paraissait parfois peu sûre de sa décision.

Joker- Tu sais que j'irai lui tailler un sourire avant de jeter ses tripes à mes chiens si il devait te faire du mal.

Noëlla- Je sais.

Elle enlaça son ami.

Pour le commun des mortel de Gotham City, le Joker était un tueur psychopathe, fou, sans foi ni lois.

Pour Noëlla il était avant tout un grand frère protecteur. Fou, tueur psychopathe, sans foi ni loi certes. Mais un grand frère malgré tout, avec qui elle partager une grande complicité.

Noëlla- T'es un vrai grand frère pour moi tu le sais ?

Joker- Que trop bien. Ah au faite... tiens...

Il lui tendit un petit sachet de cocaïne que Noëlla rangea dans sa poche.

Noëlla- Merci.

Joker- De rien.

Noëlla- Tu sais que je devrais pas prendre ça.

Joker- Et alors ? Prend en une bonne dose et rêve de ton village dans la neige.

Noëlla- Merci.

La jeune fille ne cesser de penser que le Joker était le seul au monde à comprendre son besoin de s'évader vers ces visions. Le criminel lui donna une tape dans le dos alors qu'elle remonter sur sa moto.

Joker- Aller rentre vite. Moi, y'a Harley qui m'attend.

La Lutine se moqua.

Noëlla- Chaleur !

Joker- Ts ts ts… Pucelle !

Noëlla démarra sa moto en riant. Le sac contenant sa robe de mariée ficeler sur le porte bagage.


	16. Qui est Bernard ?

A peine rentrer chez elle, Noëlla sortit le sachet de sa poche et commença a préparer la drogue pour se l'injecter dans les veines.

Elle planta la seringue dans son bras et laissa l'effet se faire. Elle s'en alla s'écouler sur son lit un sourire aux lèvres, son esprit divaguant sur ce fameux village enneigé et la paix et l'amour qui y régner ainsi que tout ces « faux souvenirs » qui envahissait sa tête.

Bernard toujours devant son miroir reposa une énième bouteille.

Bernard- Ne fait pas ça. Tu te détruit pour essayer de te souvenir de moi... Arrête ça je t'en pris.

Il regarda les nombreuse bouteilles d'alcool vides au sol.

Bernard- Moi aussi je ferai bien d'arrêter un jour. Quand je te saurai heureuse et en sécurité.

Dans la matinée Noëlla fut réveiller par une douce odeur de croissant et de chocolat chaud. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait remit les couvertures sur elle.

Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, plutôt méfiante, elle pris un de ses revolvers sous son oreiller et se leva sans bruit, remarquant une edelweiss poser sur sa table de nuit. Elle la prit dans sa main, tenant toujours son pistolet de l'autre et se dirigea vers la cuisine appelant au hasard.

Noëlla- John ?  
Scott- Non désolé ce n'est pas John.

Noëlla- VOUS ?!

Elle rabaissa son arme en voyant son intrus qui été en train de lui verser un chocolat chaud dans un bol.

La Lutine grommela devant ce pot d'colle.

Noëlla- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

Scott- Et bien j'ai penser être sympathique en vous préparant un chocolat. Vous devez vous remettre après avoir prit de tel saloperies.

Noëlla- Des..?

Elle vit ses seringues, et le reste dans la poubelle.

La Lutine s'énerva de plus belle.

D'habitude elle aurait tuer pour moins que ça. La blondinette elle même ignorait ce qui l'en empêcher.

Noëlla- Mais vous êtes taré ?! Et ça ? C'est vous aussi non ?!

Elle tendit l'edelweiss que l'homme en rouge observa.

Scott- Ah non ça, ça doit être Bernard.

Noëlla- Bernard ? Qui est Bernard ?


	17. Révélations

La jeune fille sentit sa tête tourner et Scott la fit asseoir sur une chaise en lui retirant le revolver des mains. Qu'il jeta aussi a la poubelle.

Noëlla- Vous êtes qui ? Qui est Bernard ? J'comprend rien !

Scott réfléchit un court instant.

Le mieux était peut-être de tout dire d'un coup. Il s'assit à son tour et se lança donc d'une traite dans ses explication sous l'oreille attentive de La Lutine.

Scott- Je vous dois la vérité. Vous êtes la fille d'un ancien Père Noël. Je suis le nouveau. Mais avant que j'arrive vous avez vécut au Pôle Nord une histoire d'amour avec Bernard qui était l'Elfe Numéro Un. Quand votre père est revenu à une vie normale vous avez tout oublier du Pôle Nord. Mais Bernard ne vous a pas oublier et vous aime toujours. Nous avons eu un gros problèmes à l'Atelier de jouets et Bernard qui est le seul à pouvoir rétablir la situation, refuse de revenir travailler car vous lui manquez beaucoup trop. C'est donc pour ça que je suis venu vous retrouver.

La jeune fille le fixer les yeux ronds. En faite elle se demandait le quel des deux avait prit le plus de drogue là.

Scott- Je sais c'est...

Noëlla- C'est n'importe quoi !

Scott- Non vraiment, vous pouvez me croire !

Les bras croiser, la blonde ironisa.

Noëlla- Non mais genre mon enfoiré de père a été le Père Noël ! Z'ette encore plus taré que mon patron !

L'homme en rouge voulait vraiment qu'elle le prenne au sérieux.

Scott- J'ai des preuves !

Noëlla- Quoi vous êtes venu en traîneau ?

Scott- Parfaitement !

La Lutine éclata de rire ! Un fou rire de bon coeur qui la fit frapper la main sur la table en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Scott- On monte sur le toit si vous ne me croyez pas.

Noëlla- Ouais aller le vieux ! J'ai du temps a perdre ! Laissez moi juste me changer.

Elle ne savait pas qui était ce farfelu, mais quand il racontait un délire il y croyait à fond !

Noëlla se releva malgré sa tête qui lui tourner toujours plus ou moins. Elle repartit vers sa chambre et se dirigea vers son armoire, un vague sourire au lèvres. Bernard... Pourquoi ce prénom la faisait sourire comme une adolescente qui pense à son premier amour ?


	18. Le Traîneau

Un peu plus tard, sur le toit, Noëlla n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant le traîneau.

Scott- Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Noëlla- C'est impossible !

Scott- Non c'est réel.

Noëlla pour une des rare fois de sa vie avait peur.

Tout ceci était trop gros pour un simple canular et une sorte d'aura joyeuses se dégager du traîneau. Quand elle caressa un des renne comme des flashs de ce fameux village lui revinrent en tête. La figeant sur place.

Scott- Tout va bien ?

Noëlla- Je...

Un invité surprise arriva par l'escalier de secours.

John. Ou Jack Frost. C'est comme vous voulez.

John- Noëlla éloigne toi de lui tout de suite !

Etonnée de sa présence la jeune fille se retourna vers lui.

Noëlla- John ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

John- Je te protège !

L'homme en rouge s'interposa.

Scott- Jack laisse la !

John- Sûrement pas !

La Lutine n'y comprenait plus rien à ce méli-mélo de prénoms.

Noëlla- Jack ?

John- Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie.

Scott- Non Noëlla faite moi confiance ! Il vous trompe ! Il n'est pas John ! Il est Jack Frost ! Un Personnage Légendaire qui a prit forme humaine !

John- La ferme patapouf !

Noëlla- Je ne comprend rien !

John- Ma chérie écoute moi.

Noëlla- John ou Jack ? Je... LAISSEZ MOI TOUS !

Elle partit en courant descendant quatre a quatre les marches de l'escalier en sentant les larmes lui monter.  
Ce traîneau, les flashs, Jack Frost ?! Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser !

Scott- T'es fier de toi ?!

John- Et vous ?! Tout aller si bien !

Scott- Tu sais que sans elle Noël sera un désastre cette année !

A ces mots le Personnage Légendaire afficha un sourire victorieux.

John- Oh ça oui ! Je fais d'une pierre deux coups ! Je garde la fille et je détruit Noël ! C'est magnifique non ?

Il ne s'attira que le regard colérique de Scott.


	19. Perdue

Noëlla en pleure, s'en alla jusqu'au petit square près de son immeuble.

Elle s'assit sur un des banc les moins sale. Le dossier était tagué et des seringues usagées traîner au sol. La jeune fille sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela la seule personne à qui elle avait toujours pu faire confiance. Le Joker.

Noëlla- Panda ?

Joker- Noëlla ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il y eut un bruit de fond à travers le téléphone.

Joker- HARLEY BOUGE TON CUL J'VOIS PAS LA TELE !

Noëlla- Panda… je… c'est grave.

Le criminel s'inquiéta. Sa petite sœur de coeur n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurer facilement.

Joker- Dis moi s'qui s'passe au lieu d'chouiner.

Noëlla- C'est John. Enfin non il s'appelle Jack... Je crois. Panda je sais plus où j'en suis.

Joker- T'es où ?

Noëlla- Au square Jules Petit.

Joker- Bouge pas j'arrive !

La jeune blonde raccrocha et prit entre ses doigts la bague qui pendait à son cou. A l'intérieur été graver « Love, Joy and Happiness » en runes elfiques.

Elle se mit à marmonner.

Noëlla- Bernard... j'aimerai tant me souvenir de toi. Peut-être que je comprendrai mieux la situation.

Noëlla prit sa tête entre ses mains en murmurant pour elle même.

Noëlla- Souviens toi, souviens toi putain de merde.


	20. Le retour de Bernard

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête. Surprise par un craquement de branche. Il lui sembla voir pendant quelques secondes un visage familier entre les branchages du haut massif de buissons qui se trouver devant elle avant qu'il disparaisse comme par magie dans une sorte de lumière dorée.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était un des effet de la drogue encore présente dans son organisme ou si son esprit lui jouer des tours.

Mais non elle n'avait pas rêver.

Bernard était bien là devant elle. Il avait quitter son canapé et malgré une certaine dose d'alcool dans le sang il se tenait cacher grâce a l'invisibilité de ses pouvoirs d'elfe, à l'abri des regards dans le massif de buissons enneigés.

Il n'avait pas supporter de voir Noëlla dans cette état et il savait que cette fois tout ses tours devant son miroir ne suffirait pas à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Il aurait voulu sortir de sa cachette et la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètre de sa chérie.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de lui.

L'elfe resserra son manteau contre lui en soupirant.

Noëlla essayait de revoir ce visage entre les branches, de distinguer le moindre détail. Mais elle fut tirer de ses pensées.

John- Ah te voilà !

Noëlla- Dégage !

Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Jack Frost quand à lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sa voix se mua d'un ton autoritaire.

John- Oh ça non ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et venir avec moi !

Noëlla- Je n'irai nul part !

John- Viens avec moi !

Il la tira avec force par le bras, Noëlla rageant de ne pas avoir d'armes avec elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer que John avait autant de force physique. Plus il serrer son bras plus elle sentait celui-ci se geler.


	21. L'attaque de Jack Frost

Noëlla- Jack lâche moi sale fils de pute !

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme.

John- Tu veux que je sois Jack ? Très bien je vais être Jack !

Noëlla- LACHE MOI !

Sans se soucier de ses protestations. Jack reprit sa forme initial. sont complet bleu clair, ses yeux d'un bleu glacée, ses cheveux gelés. Son visage se transforma lui aussi laissant apparaître un très net vieillissement.

Le tout sous le regard médusé de la jeune blonde.

Noëlla- Qui es tu ?

Jack- Je suis Jack Frost ! Personnage Légendaire ! Inventeur du Froid ! Et toi tu vas venir avec moi !

Elle protesta vivement.

Noëlla- JAMAIS VIEUX FOU !

Jack- Alors je vais être obliger de te frigorifier.

Noëlla- QUOI ?!

Le visage du Personnage Légendaire devint bleu et il commença à souffler de son souffle glacé sur Noëlla qui sentait déjà ses os se congeler.

Mais Jack fut stopper par un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Le Joker été arriver au même moment où Bernard sortit des buissons se jetant sur Noëlla pour la rattraper alors qu'elle était tomber inconsciente sous le souffle de glace du Personnage Légendaire.

Joker- PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MA SOEUR PIGE ?!

Jack se retourna furieux et disparut en un éclat de flocons de neige. Le Joker surprit se recula d'un pas imité par Harley Quinn derrière lui.

Joker- C'était quoi ça ?!

Harley- Tu l'as tuer Poussin ?

Joker- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Le criminel s'adressa au demi-elfe.

Joker- Hey vous là ! D'où vous la toucher ?!

Bernard- Je suis Bernard. Son vrai fiancé.

Joker- C'est nouveau ça !

Mais l'elfe ne faisait pas attention au psychopathe.

Il tenait Noëlla dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas « frigorifier » comme l'entendait Jack Frost.

Toutefois elle respirer très faiblement et était complètement gelée, la peau pâle et des cristaux de neige dans les cheveux.

Bernard- Noëlla je t'en pris réveille toi ! Je t'aime me lâche pas maintenant !


	22. Retrouvaille

Scott arriva en courant, essouffler par l'effort.

Scott- Ah je vous retrouve ! Bernard ? Que fais tu ici ?!

Le psychopathe stoppa tout l'monde dans leur élan. Il voulait comprendre.

Joker- Bon attendez qu'on m'explique ! Vous êtes qui vous ?!

Sa complice se mit à rire bêtement.

Harley- Hhihihihi ! On dirait le Père Noël.

Joker- Dis pas de connerie toi.

Scott- Et pourtant c'est le cas.

Joker- Quoi ?

Scott- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais avant tout il faut mettre Noëlla au chaud !

Le Joker porta Noëlla jusqu'à chez elle et l'installa sous les couvertures.

Lui, Harley et Scott s'installèrent dans le salon pour les explications qui risquaient d'être un brin houleuses.

Bernard lui était rester assit sur le lit, tenant la main de sa chérie dont le visage reprenait doucement des couleurs.

Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Bien que heureux comme jamais de la revoir il se sentait nauséeux avec un certain mal de crâne. L'effet secondaire de l'alcool qu'il regrettait d'avoir bu. L'elfe cessa de pester contre lui même quand il sentit la main de Noëlla serrer la sienne.

Bernard- Noëlla ? Tu vas bien ?

Noëlla ouvrit doucement les yeux l'esprit encore engourdit par le froid.

Noëlla- Berny ?

Il eut le souffle couper de l'entendre à nouveau l'appeler par son surnom.

Bernard- Oui c'est moi ! Tu te souviens ?

Elle parla par à-coups, l'esprit encore un peu brumeux avant de retrouver des yeux pétillants de joie.

Noëlla- Je... oui je crois...je... BERNY !

C'est comme si tout ses souvenirs lui revenaient d'un coup ! Trop heureuse elle se jeta dans les bras de son elfe. Il la serra fort contre lui avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser de retrouvaille.

Ils furent interrompu bien vite cependant.

Joker- Humhum! Dite le si on dérange.

Harley- C'est chou !

Scott- Et bien. A peine les souvenirs reviennent que vous ne perdez pas de temps.

Gênés mais heureux, le couple éclata d'un rire nerveux qui se propagea à leurs amis.


	23. Retour au Pôle Nord

Le Père Noël tendit une tasse de chocolat à Noëlla qui en bu quelques gorgée.

Noëlla- Merci. Mais... comment j'ai pu retrouver la mémoire ? Je croyais que…

L'homme en rouge réfléchit, une main dans sa barbe blanche.

Scott- Tu étais sous une emprise magique qui empêcher tes souvenirs de remonter, t'en créant de factices. Mais le souffle de Jack est fait de la même magie. Quand il a tenter de te frigorifier ça a du faire sauter le sortilège. Je ne vois que ça comme explication.

La blondinette se contenta de sourire en approuvant, blottissant sa tête au creux du cou de son elfe. Après tout peu importe comment le sortilège avait prit fin. Être enfin réuni avec son Berny lui semblait le plus important.

Pas que Scott n'était pas attendrit mais il essaya de rester pragmatique.

Scott- Alors maintenant tu es prête à rentrée au Pôle Nord ?

Noëlla- Plus que jamais !

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Noëlla finissait de boucler ses valises. Elle se retourna vers le Joker et Harley. Le visage triste, l'ancienne psychiatre pleurant dans un mouchoir noir en forme de losange.

Noëlla- Vous allez vraiment me manquer.

Harley- Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer.

Joker- Aller viens là.

Le psychopathe prit Noëlla dans ses bras.

Joker- Donne nous des nouvelles. J'irais faire équipe avec le Père Fouettard.

La jeune blonde sourit, le visage coller au tissus du gilet vert de son grand frère, profitant de ses bras protecteur autour d'elle.

Derrière eux l'Elfe Numéro Un bégaya un peu gêné de casser l'étreinte entre le frère et la sœur de coeur.

Bernard- J'ai... euh... j'ai peut-être quelques chose pour vous.

Il sortit de son sac le fameux miroir qu'il donna a Harley.

Bernard- Il est magique. Quand vous voudrez voir Noëlla penser à elle en le regardant.

Harley- Merci.

Le psychopathe jeta un regard suspicieux au bidule.

Joker- ça peut marcher avec Batman votre truc ?

De retour au Pôle Nord Bernard reprit son ancienne maison. Posant la grosse valise de sa fiancée dans l'entrée.

Bernard- Voilà tu es chez toi.

Elle rectifia.

Noëlla- Chez nous.

Le regard coquin le demi-elfe l'embrassa en la coinçant contre le mur. Il déboutonnait la veste de sa chérie alors qu'elle chercher à déboucler la ceinture de son elfe.

Quand une voix résonna de la place du village se faisant entendre dans tout Christmas Town.

« ETAT D'URGENCE A L'ATELIER DE JOUETS ! ETAT D'URGENCE ! »

L'Elfe Numéro Un grommela en se tapant la tête contre le mur. Sa fiancée elle, riait ouvertement de la situation.

Noëlla- Je crois que tu es demander.

Il l'a regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

Bernard- On se rattrapera ce soir.

Que dire si ce n'est qu'effectivement ce soir là il ne faisait pas froid dans la chambre de Bernard et Noëlla. Le couple qui s'était enfin retrouver !


	24. L'avenir

Et reprenons l'histoire longtemps plus tard… beaucoup plus longtemps…

Bernard et Noëlla avaient été marier par Mère Nature.

Le Joker et Harley avaient exceptionnellement pu venir au Pôle Nord assister au mariage où le Joker en avait profiter pour lui aussi faire sa demande à Harley Quinn.

Mère Nature avait aussi fait de Noëlla une elfe afin qu'elle puisse toujours rester au Pôle et vieillir au même rythme que Bernard. Bien que pour la jeune blonde le seul changement physique visible de cette transformation était ses oreilles devenues pointues. L'ancienne fille de Père Noël commença a travailler aux cuisines de l'Atelier de jouets.

En ce qui concerner Jack Frost qui n'était pas mort (puisque comme Mère Nature et le Père Temps il fait partie de ces légendaires qui ne peuvent pas mourir ni être remplacer), il avait été suspendu de ses fonctions pendant un court moment.

Et par ce beau matin du mois d'août (seul mois entier où les lutins du Père Noël ne travaillent pas) nos deux amants dormaient paisiblement enlacer.

Jusqu'à ce que quatre petits elfes entrent en courant dans la chambre et sautent sur le lit.

Nuada- ALLER PAPA ! ALLER MAMAN ! FAUT SE REVEIILER !  
Jérôme - A FAIIIM !  
Bernard- Grmbl ! Pas maintenant les enfants. Papa et Maman y se reposent.

Nuala- Pourquoi ?  
Jérôme- Vous avez jouer au docteur cette nuit ?

L'Elfe Numéro Un releva d'un bon sa tête de l'oreiller.

Bernard- Hein ?!  
Nuada- C'est Tonton Panda il a dit que si vous êtes fatiguer le matin c'est parce que vous jouez au docteur la nuit.

La blondinette relativisa en refermant les yeux, un large sourire amusée aux lèvres.

Noëlla- Il a pas tout à fait tord Tonton Panda.

Le petit dernier de la fratrie protesta avec un zozotement.

David- Alors ça c'est pô zuste ! Nous on doit aller se coucher et vous vous zouer !

Le couple se mit à rire.

Nuala- Môman j'ai faim !

Jérôme- Moi aussi maman !

Bernard- Mais vous êtes aussi crevards que votre Tonton Panda c'est pas possible.

Noëlla- Allez dans la cuisine j'arrive.

Nuala, Nuada, Jérôme et David- YOUPI !

Et la petite troupe sortit de la chambre en courant.

Noëlla se pencha vers Bernard qui s'était retourner, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour se rendormir.

Noëlla- Tu te lève ?

Bernard- Grmbl...

Noëlla- Hein ?

Bernard- Grmbl... Pas tout de suite.

Il se retourna et prit sa femme par la taille l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Nuala- Oh des bisous !

David- On va z'avouar un autre petit frère ?

Bernard- Non mais oh ! Bande de crapules !

Bernard se leva et coursa ses enfants dans la maison. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre.

Noëlla se dirigea vers la cuisine un grand sourire aux lèvres. Parce que sa vie continuerait ainsi. Comme elle aurait dût toujours être.


End file.
